My! My! Am I Crazy now!
by cnaru-chan namiuzukage
Summary: Jatuh cinta sama cowok? Biasa,sih. tapi.. Aku'kan cowok! lho? kalau begitu kita gantian. aku gag mau dibawah terus! la kenapa semenya juga hamil? Warning: Shounen-ai, mpreg, itakyuu. for itakyuu lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Jatuh cinta sama cowok? Biasa, sih tapi.. Aku'kan cowok! Gak mau di bawah... jadi uke itu sakit, tau! Mending gantian kan? Jadi kita sama-sama sakit.

.

.

.

**Tittle: I'm The Seme**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO-Sensei**

**Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage**

**Warning: Newbie, Humor garing, OOC, Bahasa sesuka author**

**Gaje, Typo, Boys Love, DLL.**

**RATED: T**

.

Enjoy the story minna...

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Broter is back!

.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap

Langkah kaki yang menggema, terdengar memenuhi lorong salah satu lantai dalam sebuah bangunan. Suara deru nafas teratur membuktikan bahwa seseorang itu melangkah dengan santainya, menuju ke sebuah ruangan—yang terletak beberapa meter di depannya.

Terpampang sepasang pintu kayu mahoni coklat berkualitas tinggi dengan ukiran sederhana menjulang membatasi ruangan yang dituju pemuda itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan tangan dari seseorang tersebut. Beberapa menit terlewat tanpa adanya jawaban. Membuat pemuda itu mendengus. Ia berjalan melangkah menuju meja sekertaris di sebelah kanan pemuda itu berdiri tadi.

Melihat bahwa seorang pemuda datang ke arahnya—pemuda yang menjadi atasannya. Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Sasuke-sama?" Sapa gadis itu.

Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pemilik Amaterasu Corporation—perusahaan yang didirikannya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Hn. Mana Tou-san?"

"Oh, Fugaku-sama sedang keluar untuk makan siang Sasuke-sama. Beliau baru pergi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Mungkin beliau akan kembali sekitar 20 menit lagi. Anda mau menunggu atau menitipkan pesan?" Dengan sopannya, Konan—nama gadis itu—bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Huh! Kalau begitu katakan saja, jika perwakilan dari Amaterasu Corp. datang untuk mengajukan proposal kerjasama" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sekertaris ayahnya itu. Sasuke pergi melangkah, menjauhi ruangan ayahnya.

"Hhhh!" Sekali lagi bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus, sebenarnya mengajukan proposal kerjasama itu hanyalah alasannya saja. Memutuskan bahwa orang yang dicarinya tidak ada, Ia mengganti arah tujuannya pegi ke bangunan ini. Bangunan Uchiha Corp. yang didirikan oleh mendiang kakek buyutnya Madara Uchiha.

Perusahaan yang berdiri sejak Sasuke belum dilahirkan itu, sebenarnya sudah Fugaku rencanakan untuk diwariskan kepada kedua putranya Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Namun rencana itu pupus saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke, putra bungsunya memutuskan untuk mendirikan perusahaan baru miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

BRAAKKK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka tanpa adanya kesopanan sedikitpun, terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebah meja besar yang terletak di tengahnya. Kaca tembus pandang menjadi latar belakang meja itu, membuat sinar matahari memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Kau sudah tau kan, Ani-" Ucapan Sasuke tertahan saat dilihatnya Itachi Uchiha. Kakaknya. Sedang melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya, tidak boleh dilihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri—bahkan termasuk Sasuke.

"Khe-khe-khe-khe..." Suara kekehan seorang pemuda yang sedang berjongkok di salah satu pojok ruangan. Dengan posisi menghadap ke sudut tembok tersebut, sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, ITACHI!" Raungan keras Sasuke sontak menyadarkan pria—yang sudah tak bisa dikatakan pemuda itu.

SEETTT...

Secepat kilat Itachi berdiri, merapikan kemejanya dan berdeham.

"Ada apa Otouto?" Tanya Itachi dengan mengerahkan seluruh aura wibawanya. Berharap adik tercintanya tidak mengingat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Apa yang tadi kau-, sudahlah! Bukan itu tujuanku kemari!" Seakan tersadar akan tujuannya kemari, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kau sudah tau kan Aniki? Tou-san akan menjodohkan aku dengan salah satu putri keluarga Yamanaka?"

"Hn."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja!?"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan Otouto-chan? Menurutku ini bukan suatu keputusan yang merugikan bukan?"

"Ck, tidak merugikan KERIPUTMU!"

Twitch,.

"Untuk apa Tou-san menjodohkanku? Putra sulungnya saja perjaka tua—"

Twitch. Twitch.

"Berumur 34 tahun—"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

"Sudah berkeriput—"

JLLEBB!

Dengan segala harga dirinya yang tersisa. Itachi mengangkat tangannya, menandakan Sasuke untuk berhenti bicara. Matanya yang berkedut menunjukkan betapa terinjak-injaknya harga diri seorang Itachi.

"Cukup. Otouto." Ujar Itachi dingin.

"..."

"..."

"Hn."

"Haahhhh..." Menghela nafas. Itachi sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Adiknya pasti akan uring-uringan begitu tahu dirinya akan dijodohkan. Sebenarnya ini juga salahnya, karena sampai saat ini belum menikah juga.

'Perjaka tua...' Benar-benar menusuk hati, jiwa dan raganya. Ia tahu kenapa Otou-sannya menjodohkan Sasuke dengan salah satu putri dari rekan bisnisnya itu.. alasannya? Simpel, Tou-sannya hanya ingin menimang cucu.

"Jadi apa maumu?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah apa yang membuatnya menolak perjodohan ini. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Memang dia akui selama 28 tahun hidupnya ini, tak terhitung banyaknya wanita yang telah dia campakkan. Membuat dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku..." Terdiam. Lagi. Kali ini Sasuke mendengar suara helaan nafas yang dia yakin, bukan berasal darinya.

"Dengar otouto... Jika tidak ada alasan 'tertentu' –" Ujar Itachi sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk kode sesuatu.

"Maka, kau tidak ada hak untuk membatalkannya bukan?" Seringai kemenangan terbentuk di sudut bibir Itachi.

"Hn.." Dengan itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan kerja Itachi.

Berjalan menuju mejanya. Itachi baru sadar jika tadi Ia dan Sasuke, berbicara sambil berdiri. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, tangan putihnya bergerak menuju ponsel yang sejak tadi tergeletak tak dihiraukan dari tadi. Mengetikkan sesuatu, Itachi lalu mengirim pesan itu pada seseorang.

'Huh, Dasar.. TUA BANGKA SIALAN! Tidak mau repot sendiri., pasti dia berpura-pura sedang keluar." Batin Itachi sewot.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

BIP. BIP. BIP.

Suara yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan, membuat seorang pria paruh baya menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Beralih tugas, mengambil ponselnya untuk membaca pesan dari seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya dari tadi.

'Sudah beres' Begitu isi pesan tersebut. Secepatnya tangan itu membalas pesan singkat kepada si pengirim yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra sulungnya Itachi Uchiha.

"One down. Two left." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

"TAICHO!" Seruan seorang pria terdengar sampai ke telinga seorang pemuda berambut merah keorenan dengan iris mata vertikal berwarna kuning di mata ruby-nya. Derap langkah yang terdengar gaduh itu, semakin membuat Kurama yakin bahwa bawahannya membawa sebuah berita penting untuk dirinya.

SRREEETT...

.

Suara pintu yang digeser terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"TAICHO!" Seru pemuda itu lagi, kali ini seruan pria itu di sertai dengan ber-ojigi pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Di ruangan yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu sempit , namun juga tidak begitu luas itu, terlihat Kyuubi—panggilan untuk Kurama—sedang duduk bersila di atas tatami yang memang tedapat pada ruangan bergaya tradisional tersebut. Ekor matanya melirik pada Chojuro, salah satu kaki tangan kepercayaannya.

"E-Eto. . Kyuubi-TAICHO, Kushina-sama menelefon anda untuk segera menjemput Naruto-sama, TAICHO!"

"Kapan?" Tanya Kyuubi datar.

"Anu,... Kushina-sama bilang, 5 menit lagi Naruto-sama akan sampai di bandara TAICHO.."

"APPPAAA!" Refleks, Kyuubi berdiri dalam sekejap mata. Mata merah ruby-nya menyorotkan keterkejutan sekaligus kemarahan dan kebahagiaan. Sulit bagi Chojuro untuk menentukan mana yang mendominasi.

"Siall!" Desisnya, menyeramkan.

"Chojuro, siapkan mobil secepatnya. Aku akan menjemput Naruto"

"Ha'i, TAICHO" Bersamaan dengan jawabannya Chojuro ber-ojigi kembali dan melesat pergi untuk menyiapkan peritah TAICHOnya itu.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus kesal. Ia meraih ponselnya yang teronggok tak berdaya di atas tatami tak jauh dari tempatnya bersila tadi. Mengaktifkan ponselnya, dan segera menekan nomor telepon seseorang yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"Moshi-mosh—" Ucapan wanita itu terpotong.

"KUSHINAA! SIALAN KAU, KENAPA BARU SEKARANG KAU MEMBERITAHUKU, HAH?!"

"Ne, ne,.. Kau siapa ya~? Maaf salah sambung~" Jawab wanita yang di panggil Kushina dengan nada sing a song.

"Hei! Tunggu, BRENG—"

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Suara telepon yang tertutup itu hanya membuatnya semakin berang saja.

"KUSHINA SIALAN!" Raung Kyuubi

"T-T-Taic-c-c-cho mobil anda sudah siap" Ujar Chojuro pelan, sedikit takut dengan amarah Kyuubi.

"Hm. Baiklah"

Melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah mengetahui Ia akan terlambat menjemput Naruto.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah bandara Konoha Internasional, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning pirang, dengan mata biru sejenih lautan baru saja melangkah keluar dari pesawat. Ia melangkah dengan anggun dan berwibawa, mengabaikan tatapan terpesona puluhan kaum hawa di sekitarnya. Menanti adiknya—Kyuubi, untuk menjemputnya. Naruto melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya dan menyadari bahwa adik manisnya itu pasti akan datang terlambat, karena jika tidak Kyuubi pasti sudah disini dari tadi—Karena Kyuubi tipikal orang yang on time.

"Haah..."

'Pasti ulah Kaa-san' Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju deretan kursi panjang, menunggu Kyuubi.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Suara tertawa yang sama sekali tidak terdengar feminim, menggelegar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Huh! Rasakan! Siapa suruh menon-aktifkan ponsel sendiri" Seru Kushina sinting. Tahu bahwa Kyuubi tidak suka di cap sebagai orang yang suka telat. Apalagi Kyuubi takut dengan Naruto. Membuat sisi jahil Kushina timbul ke permukaan.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

Tbc.

Yoshh... akhirnya kelar juga ffn perdana author..

Senangnya hatiku turun panas demamku.. kini aku bermain dengan riang(?)

Yap. Author gak bakal bayak cincong..

Setelah mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, menjaga anak-anak#plaakk,, m-m-mmaksudnya#melirikitakyuu- setelah menulis karya ini dengan sepenuh kentut.. eh, hati..

Ekke mohon ya bo~ Read n reviewnya

.

.

Omake..

.

.

.

Flashback..

Itachi yang sedang meneliti sebuah dokumen diantara tumpukan dokumen-dokumen lainnya, menghentikan kegiatannya itu ketika ponsel kesayangannya berbunyi—menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi.." Jawabnya tanpa melihat ID sang penelpon.

"Hn. Ini aku.."

"T-tou-san, ada apa?"

"Katakan sesuatu agar Sasuke menerima perjodohan ini. Sebagai gantinya akan ku berikan video terbaru Kisame-Tobi"

Glup.

Tawaran menggiurkan dari ayahnya membuat Itachi mengangguk tanpa sadar,.

"Kalau begitu akan kukirim sekarang," Menganggap diamnya Itachi sebagi persetujuan, Fugaku menyuruh Konan memberikan DVD limited edition aktor favorit Itachi itu.

Selang 15 menit kemudian, suara ketukan terdengar.

"Masuk." Ujar Itachi , Ia sekuat mungkin menahan nada datar suaranya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, ketika Konan memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Fugaku-sama meminta saya untuk mengantarkan ini, Itachi-sama" Jelas Konan, sambil meletakkan sebuah kotak hitam tipis tanpa cover—hitam polos—berbentuk persegi yang biasanya diisi oleh DVD di atas meja Itachi.

"hm" Jawab Itachi di sertai dengan anggukkan.

"kalau begitu, saya permisi Itachi-sama"

Setelah memastikan bahwa Konan telah pergi, Itachi langsung menyambet kotak DVD itu dan membukanya. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Itachi segera memindahkan isi dvd itu ke dalam dvd player mini miliknya..

Memutuskan pojokan adalah tempat yang aman. Itachi beranjak dari kursinya. Berjongkok dan menekan tombol 'play. Setelah memakai earphone. Alunan musik mulai terdengar...

Deg. Deg. Deg.

'Kisame apa yang sedang kau lakukan?' (tanya Tobi)

.

.

.

.

'aku mau ke rumah nenek, tapi aku tidak tahu jalannya... kepada siapa kita bertanya~?'

Hening sejenak.

'ayo, jawab kawan tak usah malu... kepada siapa kita bertanya?'

"P-Ppeta..." Ujar Itachi lirih.

'apa? Lebih keras!'

"Peta"

'lebih keras lagi...'

"PETA KISAME! PETA! P-E-T-A!"

'ya kalian benar...'

"Khe-khe-khe-khe..." Tawa Itachi

'Apa kubilang...' batin Itachi bangga..

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, ITACHI!" Suara Sasuke membuat Itachi melepas earphonenya dan memasukkan dvd player mini itu ke saku celananya.

SEETTT...

Secepat kilat Itachi berdiri, merapikan kemejanya dan berdeham.

"Ada apa Otouto?" Tanya Itachi dengan mengerahkan seluruh aura wibawanya.

...

END Flashback

See ya next chap^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Jatuh cinta sama cowok? Biasa, sih tapi.. Aku'kan cowok! Gak mau di bawah... jadi uke itu sakit, tau! Mending gantian kan? Jadi kita sama-sama sakit.

.

.

.

**Tittle: I'm The Seme**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO-Sensei**

**Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage**

**Warning: Newbie, Humor garing, OOC, Bahasa sesuka author**

**Gaje, Typo, Boys Love, DLL.**

**RATED: T**

.

Enjoy the story minna...

.

.

.

Chapter 2. It's killing me!

.

.

Itachi sedang mengendarai mobil kesayangannya itu saat tiba-tiba sebuah sedan merah menyerempet mobilnya dari arah belakang. Mobilnya kehilangan kendali sesaat sebelum dalam kendalinya lagi. Mendesis kesal. Ia melajukan mobilnya mengejar sedan merah yang menyerempet mobil kesayangannya.

Melihat kesempatan saat mobil sedan itu memelankan lajunya dengan semangat empat lima, Itachi menyelip dan berhenti tepat di depan mobil sedan itu.

Turun dari mobilnya Itachi mengetuk pintu kaca mobil sedan mewah yang menyerempet dirinya tadi.

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Hei keluar kau!" suara yang penuh dengan nada memerintah itu membuat si empunya mobil gusar dan perlahan membuka pintu mobilnya, turun dengan sedikit kasar untuk ukuran seorang wanita.

Tunggu dulu! Wanita? Yang menyerempetnya adalah seorang wanita? Huh, yang benar saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu malas. Itachi terperangah. Suara yang begitu halus dan lembut khas seorang wanita, mengalun indah di telinganya. Terpesona dengan mata indah milik wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Hei! Kau tuli ya paman!"

Twitch.

Wanita ini! Cantik tapi tak punya sopan—ehh! Apa tadi ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa wanita ini cantik. Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak cantik. Paling matanya saja yang menawan, selain itu.. rambutnya? Terlihat lembut sih, atau mungkin bibir mer—shit! Apa yang kupikirkan!

"Hn."

"He? Kau mau-mau saja ya dikatakan tuli! Benar-benar bego!"

"Terserah. Aku mau ganti rugi!"

"Ganti rugi? Ganti rugi apa?" tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Itu." Itachi menunjuk bagian samping mobilnya yang tergores. Wanita yang melihat apa yang di tunjukkan oleh Itachi, kemudian menatap heran. Pandangannya beralih dari Itachi. Mobil. Itachi. Mobil.

"..."

"Bagaimana? Cepat berikan aku uang ganti ruginya!" tuntut Itachi.

"..."

"Hei..."

"Kau... tampan" celetuk wanita itu tiba-tiba. Matanya menilai penampilan Itachi yang rapi, memakai jas kantoran.

Bluusshh... Itachi merona.

Ndus. Ndus.

"Wangi..." sambung wanita itu, lagi.

Blusshhh... Itachi bertambah kikuk di puji tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Bahkan memakai jas mahal..." Itachi garuk-garuk kepala

"Yang menjadi pertanyaanku paman..."

"Ng?" Itachi memasang ekspresi bingung

" –kenapa..."

.

.

"—kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

"—memakai mobil pick-up butut itu?" tanya wanita itu sedikit menusuk.

Twitch. Mobil butut katanya! Cih enak saja, mobil itu adalah kebanggaannya. Dasar gadis sialan.

"Terserah paman sih, aku juga maklum kok pada orang tak punya uang seperti paman. Walaupun aku lebih baik menggunakan bis umum saja" kata wanita itu, kemudian membarikan kartu namanya pada Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku ada urusan. Nanti kabari aku untuk meminta ganti rugi uangnya. Itu kartu namaku" wanita itu melengos pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang mematung medengar ucapan wanita itu. menggenggam sebuah kartu nama di tangannya.

Itachi melangkah ke mobilnya, mengecup mobil itu seolah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Maaf ya Kisa-chan. Jangan dengar kata orang tadi, dia itu gila~" tersenyum seolah mendengar balasan yang meng-iyakan ucapannya. Itachi melirik ke arah kartu nama yang di pegangnya.

"Namikaze .. hn?" Itachi menyeringai senang.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Sial! Ini semua ulah Naruto-baka!" keluh wanita yang menyerempet Itachi tadi sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan raya. Ingatannya seolah kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi

.

.

**Flashback..**

**.**

**.**

BRAAAKKK..

Pintu ruang kamar milik tuan muda sulung Namikaze ini terbuka dengan kasarnya oleh seorang wanita berambut merah. Berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto yang sudah kembali bergelung dengan selimut di kasurnya lagi. Tak menganggap suara tadi sebuah masalah, dengan kasar wanita itu menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Sialan kau, Naruto.. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!?" wanita itu berteriak tepat di depan wajah Naruto dan menarik kerah bajunya agar saling bertatap muka. Membuka matanya pelan, Naruto hanya menatapnya datar dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau... Siapa ya..?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. 'Brengsek bisa-bisanya dia bilang begitu. Kurang ajar kau Naruto' batin wanita itu geram.

"Cepat kembalikan ak—KYYAAAAA..." ucapan wanita itu terpotong saat dengan santainya Naruto meremas dadanya pelan. Refleks melepaskan genggaman pada kerah Naruto dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Huaahahahahahahahaha... Kau teriak seperti perempuan Kyuu!" gelak tawa setan itu berasal dari Naruto yang baru saja melakukan tindakan pelecehan terhadap seorang 'wanita '.

BUAGGHHH.

Tinju yang melayang dengan indahnya menuju wajah Naruto, membuatnya merasa puas. Lebam biru di wajah aniki-nya membuktikan seberapa kuatnya kepalan tangaan seorang Namikaze Kurama—Kyuubi—yang merangkap sebagai seorang ketua yakuza.

"Hehehe.. hahhaha... HUAAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." merasakan tinju Kyuubi di wajahnya membuat Naruto kembali tertawa, kali ini bahkan jauh lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

Twitch.

"Cepat berikan aku pena—"

Grep.

Ucapan Kyuubi terpotong saat dirinya hendak meminta penawar pada kakaknya. Merasa sebuah tangan kekar yang tidak mungkin adalah tangan seorang wanita membuat mukanya pucat. Perasaanya tak menentu. Bukankah biasanya...

"Kyuu-chan~" suara yang berbisik lirih dan terdengar sensual itu membuat Kyuubi merinding. Setahu Kyuubi hanya orang 'itu' saja yang selalu hadir saat dirinya seperti ini. Dengan cemas Kyuubi menengok ke belakang dengan perlahan, dan...

CHUUU...

Kyuubi MEMATUNG..

Twitch.

Aura gelap yang perlahan keluar memancar dari tubuh Kyuubi tak membuat seseorang yang memeluknya gentar. Tangannya malah semakin gencar meraba-raba tubuh wanita di pelukkannya ini.

GREP.

Kyuubi mencengkram kuat tangan orang itu sebelum menyentuh'sesuatu' di tubuhnya.

"Ah, gawat~"celetuk orang itu santai.

BRRAAKKK. Suara bedebam terdengar keras.

"KAUUU! BERANINYA MENCIUMKU! DASAR BULUKKAN MESUMMMMM..." teriak Kyuubi benar-benar berang. Ia membanting pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Nani? Sudah biasa kan kyuu-chan~" kata orang itu sambil cemberut, memasang tampang sedihnya.

"Mpfff,,... Hihi,, hahahhahahaaha..." Naruto yang sejak tadi menahan tawanya sudah benar-benar tak tahan lagi, kali ini ia berguling-guling di kasurnya.

"Awas kau NAGATO" kata Kyuubi penuh penekanan. Selalu seperti ini, jika aniki-nya itu sedang bosan maka Ia yang akan menerima konsekuensinya. Seperti saat ini, diubah menjadi seorang wanita dan selalu di ganggu oleh cecunguk mesum satu ini.

Touch.

Jari telunjuk nagato menyentuh 'sesuatu'nya Kyuubi.

"GGYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,..."

Plakk...

Kyuubi dengan cepat berlari pergi menuju kamarnya, menyelamatkan 'sesuatu' dari pelecehan antar lelaki yang tak wajar ini. Meninggalkan warna merah menyala di pipi kiri Nagato. Mandi kilat, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat pergi menuju kemana-saja-asal-jangan-di-rumah dan tak akan kembali sampai cecunguk-busuk-jelek-peyot-itu pergi dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

**Flashback End.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih, lihat saja nanti.. akan ku balas k-kauu N-Naruto" geram Kyuubi takut-takut. Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menemani Kyuubi.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Naruto, lagi-lagi kau mengerjainya ya?" tanya Nagato pada sepupunya itu. Nagato Uzumaki adalah sepupu Naruto dari pihak ibunya. Mereka tumbuh bersama sedari kecil.

Mendengar pertanyaan retoris itu Naruto mendengus. Sudah tahu, nanya! Ketusnya dalam hati.

"Habis aku bosan sih..." celetuk Naruto cuek tak peduli dengan adiknya yang satu itu. toh, bukannya mati'kan?

"Belum apa-apa sudah seperti ini, bagaimana nanti..?" tanya Nagato.

"Tentu saja lebih menarik dari ini... Huakakakakakakkkakkk..." tawa Naruto sinting, tak mempedulikkan tatapan kau-sudah-gila nya Nagato.

"Nah, karena aku sudah ada di Konoha bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sekalian?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Nagato, Naruto melengos pergi menuju kamar mandinya.

"Ck, dasar egois..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yupzz segini dulu ya chap ini... see ya next chapt^_^

.

.

N makasih juga buat yang udah ngefav n follow..

.

.

**Thanks to:** minae cute,cmina-chan namiuzukage, cnara-chan namiuzukage, zara zahra, 4ever, harpaairiry, kun-cici naru, nauchi kirika-chan, tri uzumaki, erna sparkyuelf, namikaze-uchiha.

**Balasan rev: **

Itachi OOC? Huakakakakakakakak#ditampoledItaKyuu

Lanjutkan? Udah nich.

Sakit perut? *Mau minum boraks atau racun tikus-Kyuubi-* #nyodorinobat *begolu,maumasukpenjara-author-* #nyeretKyuubi

Itachi kayak anak tk ya? Hihihi author juga ngerasa Itachi kekanakkan. Gatau tuh didikan siapa#nyengirgajelas

Update kapan? Ah dengan ini. Saya uthor baru bin abal gajelas dan suka ngomong sembarangan bakal berusaha buat up to date eh salah, update tiap jum'at atau sabtu, ok! ^_

Kisame d*ra dan tobi yang jadi monyet? Yakkk,,, seratus perak buat anda!:D, silahkan bisa di ambil di tengah jalan...#melirikkanankiri

Ganbatte? Arigato ne!

Ojigi tuh apa? Nah, kalau author kagak salah sih, itu membungkuk 90 derajat, orang jepang nunduk kek gitu buat ngehormatin orang yang bner2 superrrr!#ngikutingayaFrankydiOnePiece

**Owari..**

**.**

**.**

**Empat tahun yang lalu...**

**.**

**.**

"Benarkah? Kisame akan mengadakan meet n greet? Dimana? Kapan?" suara seorang perempuan yang berbisik menahan kegirangannya terdengar di telinga Itachi. Pendengarannya memang selalu sensitif jika mengenai idolanya itu.

"Kudengar akan diadakan di kota Otakugakure. Kalau aku tidak salah, siang ini akan diadakan!"

"APPA!" seruan yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Itachi itu mengagetkan kedua wanita karyawan di perusahaan Uchiha ini. 'Sial, kalau begini aku harus cepat berangkat' batin Itachi tak mempedulikan dua wanita yang menatapnya aneh.

Tanpa mempedulikan meeting yang bahkan lima menit lagi akan diadakan, Itachi berlari menyusuri parkiran mobilnya. Dengan segera menyalakan mobil dan memacu sedan birunya cepat. Suara dering ponsel dari sakunya membuat Itachi mendecih sebal. Ia sudah menduga orang itu pasti akan menelefonnya.

"Hn?" suara singkat Itachi membuat sudut keriput orang yang memanggilnya berkedut kesal. Anak sulungnya satu ini jika sedang dalam mode fansboy pasti akan lupa segalanya. Heran! Mirip siapa dia?

"Hn." Balas Fugaku yang tak mau kalah.

"Hn.." Itachi menyahuti.

"HNNNN..." sura yang penuh penekanan itu membuat Itachi mengangguk meng-iyakan 'hn' ayahnya itu.

"H-h-hn..." ujarnya pelan merasa bersalah.

"HN."

"Hn.." ujar Itachi mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan ayahnya ditelefon.

"Fyiuuhh..." Itachi menghela nafas lega setelah diijinkan untuk pergi keluar. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'gawat, aku tidak tahu jam berapa akan di mulai. Chi-kuso!'geramnya sembari memukul setir mobil yang di pegangnya.

Otakugakure yang dituju Itachi biasanya memakan waktu satu jam dari kantornya, tapi karena kali ini Itachi bertekad tidak akan melewatkan Kisa-chan tercintanya, dengan nekad Itachi menggas mobilnya itu hingga batas kecepatan maksimum.

.

NGEEENGGGG...

.

.

CKIIIITTTTT...

.

.

Itachi tak sadar jika di depannya ternyata ada seekor monyet yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa peta, dengan refleks yang sangat mengaggumkan mobil Itachi berhenti tepat sebelum menabrak monyet itu.

.

Dengan langkah yang sengak tanpa tahu diri, monyet itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang syok melihat seorang monyet yang mirip dengan Tobi itu.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"HUWAAAAA... itu tadi Tobi-chan" teriak Itachi histeris. Kakinya bergerak menuju keluar mobil bermaksud untuk meminta tanda tangan moyet yang dikira Tobi itu.

.

.

di suatu tempat di sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari tempat Itachi, terlihat sesosok pemuda yang menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Hum.. dimana ya petanya, rasanya tadi kutinggalkan disini."

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan hasil yang sia-sia karena monyet yang dikejarnya memang hanya monyet. Bukan idolanya. Itachi memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakannya dengan lesu seolah kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

.

RRRRTTT...

RRRRRTTT...

PSSSSSHHHHH...

.

.

Kedip. Kedip.

"Sialan! Mobilnya mogok! Kami-sama kenapa banyak banget coba'an yang kau berikan ini..." teriaknya sambil nangis dan menjedutkan kepalanya pada setir mobil.

.

TEOOT. TEOOOT. BUSSSS. KROSAKK

TEOOT. TEOOOT. BUSSSS. KROSAKK...

.

Suara knalpot yang sungguh luar biasa mengganggu telinganya itu membuat Itachi mendongak. Sebuah mobil pick-up dengan spanduk besa bertuliskan 'KISAME ON GOING' itu membuat semangatnya yang hilang muncul lagi kepermukaan.

Tanpa mempedulikan status Uchihanya. Itachi turun dengan girang dan melompat-lompat memalukan.

CKIIITTT...

Mobil pick-up yang bahkan bodynya sudah karatan semua itu, terlihat seperti sebuah ferrari di mata Itachi saat itu.

"Butuh tumpangan anak muda?" tanya seorang kakek yang melihat mobil Itachi terbengkalai di belakan pemuda itu.

"Ya, kakek!" seru Itachi terdengar senang seperti seorang anak yang mendapat permen.

"Hm. Kalau begitu, naiklah" tunjuk kakek itu dengan jempolnya. Mengikuti arah pandang sang kakek mata Itachi menatap pada sekumpulan pria-pria dewasa yang seumuran dengannya berdesak-desakkan di atas mobil pick-up itu.

.

.

.

Mungkin Itachi akan menarik ucapannya mengenai mobil ini terlihat seperti ferrari. 'Cih, mobil ini bahkan seperti kuda butut yang sudah tua tidak pernah di beri makan, kawin dan bahkan di potong kaki depannya' batin Itachi sewot. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika mobil ini lamban yang jadi masalah itu...

SRAAKK. SRAAKK. SREEK. SREEKK..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TOLOL!"teriak Itachi berang tak mempedulikan tatapan semua pria disekitarnya ini. Matanya melotot pada seorang pria yang menutupi wajahnya dengan masker dan memakai kacamata,

"Hm?"pria itu hanya memiringkan wajahnya menatap Itachi bingung.

"Aku hanya membersihkan diriku, paman. Kenapa kau marah?"

TWITCH.!

'PAMAN KATANYA! PAMAN?'

"Menempelkan upilmu pada bajuku disebut membesihkan huh?" kata Itachi sinis.

"Memang iya."

"Dasar orang mesum gak jelas."

"Apa? Kau tua bangka keriput!"

"Merah!"

"Hitam!"

"Jelek"

"Aku tampan sialan!"

"Heh? Kupikir kau punya tompel raksasa makanya kau menutupi wajahmu itu'kan?"

"Lebih baik daripada keriput!"

Jleb.

Itachi terdiam dan lebih memilih tidak menanggapi pria jelek yang gak jelas asal-usulnya itu. sepanjang perjalanan hingga mobil pick-up itu mencaai tujuannya, Itachi hanya bersungut-sungut gak jelas. menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'pria jelek' 'jorok' 'bau.. eh, tapi dia wangi...—sial.'

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Acara meet and greet yang di tunggu-tunggu pun di mulai.

"Kyaaaaa! Kisa-chan i love youuuuu...!" teriakkan Itachi yang bahkan megalahkan berbagai suara berisik ysng lain membuat Kisame tertawa.

BLUUUUSSHHHH...

'Ukh, tampan,..'

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan foto, peluk, dan bahkan memaksa Kisame untuk menciumnya Itachi tersenyum puas.

Mobil buluk yang dinaikkinya ternyata adalah mobil milik Kisame sewaktu masih menjadi orang biasa saja. Kakek yang menawarinya tumpangan bahkan adalah kakek kandung Kisame, pantas saja Itachi merasa familiar dengan wajah kakek Itu.

'takdir memang adil. Hahhahaha...'

'akan kudapatkan mobilnya Kisa-chan berapapun harganya' lanjut Itachi membatin, dan sejak saat itu Itachi selalu menggunakan mobil yang di panggilnya Kisa-chan itu kemana-mana...

.

.

Empat tahun kemudian...

.

.

Kantor Uchiha.

"Ukh,, Kisa-chan stop,... jangan di sini nanti dilihat orang~" igauan Itachi yang tak jelas itu semakin memperumit situasinya.

.

.

Tbc.


End file.
